


一只拉布拉多犬的故事

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: It’s Not Just a Story [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: Inspiration：阿紫的狗





	一只拉布拉多犬的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinyo_tyhg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/gifts).



我是一只拉布拉多犬。

我的主人是沙皇陛下。

他是一位伟大的君主，在我看来比彼得大帝、叶卡捷琳娜二世、斯大林还有普京（嘘）都要伟大。他像所有伟大的君主那样野心勃勃，也像所有伟大的君主那样耐心匮乏——城墙上第七任管家的圆脑袋尚未风干，第十位管家已经悄悄潜逃，据说回到了有好吃的披萨、可爱的小船和漂亮女孩子的故乡。

被主人带回家的时候，我还是三根手指就能拎起来的小狗幼崽。两只看上去很不好惹的英国蓝猫率先表示欢迎。他们带我参观了据说有41631个房间的巨大宫殿，介绍了包括不能碰红色东西、不能玩球、必须在同一个壁炉旁打盹在内的26条行为守则，然后叼着我的脖子把我和其他小猫咪一起堆到院子里晒太阳。

我在这里唯一的同类是捷克斯洛伐克狼犬，“简称捷克狼犬。”他善意地提醒。事实上，我根本分辨不出他和真正的狼有什么区别。他热爱艺术，宫廷乐师在人工湖旁边排练的时候，他可以一动不动听整个下午。向沙皇献礼的乐团都以能让他支起耳朵为成功的标准。

既然是沙皇，就会有一些更奇怪的宠物。

来自非洲的黑曼巴蛇养在温室，四米或者更长。亲眼见证一头雄狮被他毒死并吞下之后，我很久都不敢和他讲话。

花园里有一只雄孔雀。非常典型的那种雄孔雀，高大、美丽、优雅。每天花三分之一的时间梳理自己的羽毛、三分之一的时间欣赏自己的尾巴、三分之一的时间和所有人搭讪。绝大部分雌性生物和不少雄性生物都认可他值得交配。

我很喜欢那两只巴西金刚鹦鹉，虽然他们无时无刻不在讲话。如果有人对他们说闭嘴，他们会“砰”地炸起羽毛啄你的鼻子。我没有见过其他鹦鹉，不知道这是种族天赋还是他们的独门绝技。

但我最好的朋友是一只小老鼠。

嘿，不许笑！

他住在厨房的角落里，比厨娘更熟悉蜂蜜的位置，比总管更清楚面包的存量。我一直想不明白他是如何做到既圆滚滚又无比灵巧，我问过他，他说喝更多甜酒、吃更多蛋糕并且吸更多雪茄。我有点怀疑这是假话。虽然被他薅下来的狗毛足够织一张毯子，但他会在我不想摇尾巴的时候偷来半根火腿。

沙皇的工作是征服世界，然后带回来金灿灿银闪闪的战利品。他在地图上画一个圈，他的大臣们七嘴八舌开始讨论方案。

有的人说迫近目标高空轰炸，有的人说远距离精确制导，有的人说阵地战不是什么好方法。

我说：“汪！”

 

 

 

“这就是你深思熟虑，精挑细选，翻阅了280个宠物博主ins之后选择的狗？”

“没错。”

我睁开眼睛。伸出舌头舔舔自己的鼻子，再舔舔自己的爪子。没有皇宫，只有宠物商店；没有小牛排，只有磨牙饼干；没有穿蓝色丝绸的漂亮女仆；只有两个穿蓝色运动服的普通人类。唯一不变的，我还是三根手指就能拎起来的小狗幼崽。

失望。

“他会和艾略特打架吗？”

“不会的，拉布拉多是一种非常温顺的品种，很容易和其他宠物和平共处。”

“他能和我们一起玩球吗？”

“没问题，黑色的拉布拉多更热爱运动。”

“他能表演杂技吗？”

“我相信你可以教会他。”

“他吃的多吗？”

“刚刚干掉三个汉堡的人不许问这个。”

“他运动量大吗？”

“反正是我去遛狗。”

“他能和小孩一起生活吗？”

“可以，我们隔壁的隔壁不就是三只拉布拉多和两个小朋友。”

“婴幼儿？”

“是的，这种狗没什么攻击性。”

“怀孕的OMEGA？”

“应该可以，我记得拉布拉多……你说什么？！”

 

 

 

也没有那么失望，他们不是沙皇陛下，但算是合格的主人。一个会天亮之前带我沿河岸追海鸥，偶尔去公园抓松鼠，另一个假装没看见狗粮包装盒背面写有食量建议。起初我和艾略特上蹿下跳，后来和他们的人类幼崽满地打滚。我不知道他们的职业是什么，但我觉得和征服世界应该差不多，毕竟他们也带回来很多金灿灿银闪闪的战利品——艾略特说那个叫奖杯这个叫奖牌。我喜欢他们给我披上蓝色斗篷戴上金色奖牌拍照片，这让我感觉自己是全世界最幸福的小狗。

幸福是短暂的。公园里愤世嫉俗的乌鸦都这么讲。

人类幼崽出生之后又过了一段时间，OMEGA主人不再每天出现。根据我的观察大概要等月亮从一块奖牌变成半个甜甜圈再消失不见又逐渐胖起来最后变回一块奖牌那么久，我才能见到他大约半个白天。

我非常想念他，不仅因为他会毫无原则地偷偷给我加餐，还因为ALPHA主人手忙脚乱地喂幼崽吃饭，一片狼藉地给幼崽洗澡，用三种语言唱歌哄幼崽睡觉，最后生无可恋地祈祷幼崽半夜不哭的样子有点惨。他还要照顾艾略特，以及我，以及一些穿蓝色运动服的人类，以及他自己。

艾略特告诉我这没什么好担心的，在他还是一只两根手指就能拎起来的小狗幼崽的时候——他现在已经十岁了，想必那是非常非常古老的事情——两个主人也很久才见面一次。后来他们变成了邻居，再后来他们住到了一起。所以……

所以他们什么时候再变成邻居？我摇着尾巴问他。

艾略特不想和我说话。

有时候ALPHA主人带着他的幼崽离开几天。艾略特和我到处寄宿。

我没有见到金刚鹦鹉，但有两个巴西人永远炸毛。

动物园之外没有孔雀，但绝大多数人类女性和不少人类男性都认可那个法国人值得交配。

没有互相追尾巴的英国蓝猫带领各种花色的小猫咪，但有两个英国男人的工作是带领各种发型的小孩跑来跑去。

没有热爱音乐的捷克狼犬，但戴眼镜的捷克人自己就是音乐家。

不是黑曼巴蛇，我也不敢把非洲人随便扑在地上舔脸。

 

 

 

过了很久很久，久到艾略特去世，人类幼崽和桌子一样高——ALPHA主人早就可以轻松熟练地照顾他了，我认识的寄宿人比认识的松鼠还要多，OMEGA主人又每天出现了。

我的寄宿人们凑到一起，庆祝一种叫做退役的快乐又悲伤的东西，我猜这种东西大概类似于吃完最后一块狗饼干还要再咂咂嘴的香味。他们喝了很多甜酒，吃了很多蛋糕，吸了很多雪茄，讲了很多艾略特给我讲过的故事，又讲了更多或许艾略特也不知道的关于征服世界的故事。

有人打来视频电话，所有的人类都凑到方方的亮亮的小屏幕前面。

OMEGA主人说，“晚上好呀！老板！”

我没见过名字叫老板的人类，于是从腿和腿之间钻来挤去，终于凑到正中央伸出脑袋瞅了一眼。

天哪！

我认识他！

是沙皇陛下！

END

**Author's Note:**

> 白露妄想太太的点梗2/2，完成作业了！  
> 我不知道有没有写出来“喧闹未来”这个核心思想，如果跑题了……就，放队长家的狗咬我吧（？？？


End file.
